A Transformation most Childish
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Another one of Wheeljack's experiments went wrong, leaving Optimus with ten sparklings to watch after. How well will these couple of days go? R&R please!
1. what happened this time?

A transformation most childish

Chapter 1: what happened this time?

Optimus marched down the halls of the Ark, curious of the outcome of Wheeljack's latest experiment. He heard the boom that was for sure. Who was affected by this week's explosion and what happened to them was yet to be decided. Optimus reached Wheeljack's room and entered.

"Wheeljack?"

Suddenly, Optimus felt something climbing up on him. He looked down. He saw a miniature version of Prowl jumping up and down with arms above his head. Optimus leaned down and picked the little Prowl up with one hand. That's when Prime noticed the others. He felt the gnawing of Grimlock on his leg and the light feeling of Bumblebee of his other foot. He saw Wheeljack hanging onto his knee. He eventually noticed Jazz dangling on one arm and Ironhide dangling on the one that held Prowl. When he felt Starscream, who'd been in the brig, pulling of his head and Ratchet sitting on the other side of his head was when Optimus blew it.

"Wheeljack?" Optimus repeated automatically.

"It's mine Sunny!"

"No, it's mine Sides!"

Optimus looked down once more to see the twins, also sparklings, pulling on an energon cube. They growled and hissed at one another till finally Sunstreaker was in possession of the cube. Sideswipe soon was bawling, sobbing for the cube to be his. Optimus groaned, realizing his new mission.

"Alright," Optimus gulped, "Let's try this out."

He set Prowl down on the table. He shook Wheeljack and Grimlock off his leg and gently lifted the slumbering Bumblebee also onto the table. He pulled Starscream off and set him next to Prowl. Ratchet sat by Wheeljack. Optimus gently and carefully pulled Jazz and Ironhide off him and set them down also. After quickly making sure they all were still sitting, he snatched Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. After the entire sparkling team sat on the table, Optimus looked them over.

"Alright so," Optimus counted over the group. "Ten in all."

Sideswipe was still sobbing, shouted over Optimus. Optimus groaned, digging into one of Wheeljack's energon holding boxes and giving it to the small red twin. He cheered and began sucking on it. Sunstreaker then began bawling. Eventually, all the others began sobbing too including Sideswipe who'd lost interest in the cube he had been given.

"This going to be a long," Optimus paused, listening to the echoes, "LONG couple of days."


	2. Trying

A transformation most childish

Chapter 2: trying

Optimus began, trying, to calm each child down. He placed a pile of Energon cubes on the ground. Afterward, he lifted Bumblebee. He rocked Bumblebee till he stopped crying then placed him on his shoulder. Optimus then took Jazz. He began rocking Jazz but ended up stopped by an out wailing Starscream. So, Optimus lifted Starscream in his other arm and rocked them both.

In the meantime, the other sparklings stopped crying, watching Optimus cradle the two. Optimus placed the two back on the counter. He lifted the entire group, placing them on the floor. They had all stopped sobbing. He figured he was in the clear. Until Jazz and Starscream began wailing again. Optimus groaned, lifting both and rocking them once more. Bumblebee peered out from behind Optimus's head.

Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe an evil smile. Together, the two crawled away. Grimlock rocked onto his feet and marched toward the mini Energon cubes, a twisted smile on his face plate. Ratchet sat on the ground, staring up at Optimus. Eventually he started sniffling which led to him crying and flailing his arms in the arm. He wanted to be held too. Wheeljack also began crying, covering his eyes. Prowl stood beside Optimus's foot. He placed his little hands on the leader. He looked as if about to cry. Ironhide was also clinging to Optimus's leg, looking like he was about to cry.

"This isn't working," Optimus groaned.

"Lift! Lift!" Ratchet kept wailing.

Optimus felt little hands holding onto his back. Bumblebee had slipped and was gripping for life it seemed. Bumblebee peered downward, toward Wheeljack. Jazz looked down toward Ratchet who was still wailing and flailing. Optimus groaned, placing Starscream on the ground. That's when Optimus noticed two things. One: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were gone. Two: Grimlock was about to crush the Energon cubes.

"No!" shouted Optimus, dropping Jazz beside Starscream.

As Optimus snatched Grimlock away just in time, the echoes of Starscream and Jazz's screams reached him. Optimus spun around, seeing all the sparklings crying yet again. Optimus groaned, placing Grimlock on the counter top yet again. Grimlock blinked and peered down at the sobbing sparklings. Optimus peeled Bumblebee off his back and set him on the counter, beside Grimlock. The two exchanged glances.

"There, there," reassured Optimus to the sobbing children.

He lifted Ratchet and Wheeljack, rocking them quickly and quietly. The two stopped crying instantly. Ratchet smiled, hugging Optimus. Optimus sighed, setting Ratchet back down and lifting Prowl. Ratchet soon began crying yet again. Wheeljack clapped. Prowl sniffled, resting his head against Optimus. Optimus groaned, frustrated. He placed Wheeljack on the counter. Optimus lifted Ratchet and Ironhide and placed them down also, keeping Prowl still in his arms. He set Starscream down beside Ratchet who began wailing again. Ironhide, who had tried to escape, was caught and placed beside Wheeljack. He grasped Jazz and set him down.

"Time to let go, Prowl," Optimus ordered, peeling Prowl off and setting him down.

"Now where are those two!" he hissed, his voice low and stern.

There was a crash, sending Optimus into a frenzy. He quickly dashed off. He found the twins, sitting and sobbing, beside a broken glass. Optimus swiped them up and marched back to the counter he'd left the others. He was glad to see nothing had changed from when he'd left it. No one was crying. No one was hurt. No one had left. He set the twins beside the others. The two kept crying, eventually leading the others to cry.

"Quiet!" shouted Optimus, against his own will.

The ten sparklings stopped sobbing. They sniffled quietly. Optimus groaned, leaning into a seat. He looked at the nine little Autobots and one Decepticon. Optimus had no choice. He couldn't do this alone. He couldn't stay sane with ten of them. He needed help. Someone stern, mean. Someone who'd keep the lot in line. Optimus had no choice.


	3. Drastic measures

A/N

Haven't updated in forever! So sorry to those reading this. The story can't last much longer…not too many deviant ART pictures for me to relate to.

A transformation most childish

Chapter 3: Drastic measures

He did what he had to. He did the only thing he could think of. He called someone…who would equally dislike this. He called Megatron.

"What in the name of Cybertron!"

Optimus had just let Megatron into the room. The ten were acting wildly. Optimus was surprised no one had gotten hurt yet. The twins were fighting. Jazz and Starscream were hitting one another, playfully of course. Ratchet and Wheeljack simply kept crying. Ironhide was pounding on the window. Grimlock snapped at the air. Prowl sat quietly.

"I'm not doing this!" gasped Megatron, backing up.

"Please. I need help. You have at least control over Starscream. He's your Decepticon," Optimus reassured, pushing Megatron back into the room.

"Look at them…vicious little sparklings," Megatron hissed.

"I'll be back real quickly," Optimus instructed, turning for the door.

"Now where do you think you're going!?" gasped Megatron, facing Optimus.

"They need to be fed soon and I ran out of Energon cubes in this room. I'll be back as soon as possible," Optimus explained, leaving.

*****

Optimus returned and quickly covered his optics. Megatron stood on a chair, the sparklings all around him. Jazz sat underneath the chair, peering up. Bumblebee hung onto the chair, trying to climb up. Prowl whimpered, trying to pull Bumblebee down. Grimlock had an open jaw, ready to bite Megatron. Ratchet, with fingers in his mouth, peered curiously into the downward facing cannon. Ironhide sat on the floor, also looking up. The twins, Wheeljack and Starscream were nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Optimus whispered, not taking his hands away from his optics.

"They want to eat me! Don't you see the way they're looking at me!" Megatron howled. Optimus simply groaned.

"Well, eat this!" Megatron continued, aiming the gun better. "Wha…It's stuck…"

The gun did not fire, however. Instead of a purple blast, hurting each little sparkling, a small Starscream head popped out. His little arms scooted out soon after. The little Decepticon smiled, closing his optics.

"Starscream! You fool!" hissed Megatron, shaking his gun to get the sparkling out.

Starscream came falling out of the gun. Optimus scrambled to snatch the falling Decepticon before he hit the ground. The sparkling cheered, clapping in happiness. They all gather around Optimus, who cradled the red eyed sparkling. Starscream cheered the loudest. Megatron slowly stepped down off the chair.

"Where's Wheeljack and the twins?" Optimus asked, turning around to face Megatron.

"How should I know?" murmured Megatron, crossing his arms.

"You were supposed to watch **all** of them!" growled Optimus.

There was a crash and two wailing cries. Optimus placed Starscream on the ground and chased after the shouts. Again the twins circled a shattered object. The two shrieked in terror until Optimus lifted them. Optimus looked around, hoping to find Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack? Wheeljack!" he called.

"Is this the one you keep calling?" whispered Megatron.

Optimus turned around to see Megatron with an outstretched arm. In his outstretched arm was a wiggling Wheeljack. Optimus snatched Wheeljack. Suddenly there was a clatter. Optimus peered down. Wheeljack had dropped an item. Optimus set Wheeljack and the twins down. As the twins sat quietly, Wheeljack scrambled to the fallen item.

Optimus and Megatron watched as Wheeljack lifted the item and began tinkering with it. Optimus snapped his fingers, understanding what was going on. Wheeljack was trying to fix the situation, the change the lot of them back into full adult mechs.

"Good Wheeljack," Optimus nodded, lifting the small sparkling once more.

Wheeljack mumbled. He patted the machine then looked up at Optimus. Optimus sighed, setting the inventor beside the other sparklings. He then gathered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, placing them among the others.

"We may need additional help," Optimus sighed.

"Who?" Megatron hissed. "Who would listen to either of us to look after ten destructive sparklings?"

They exchanged glanced, thinking it over, then both came to a decision. They snapped their fingers, simultaneously, and looked at each other.

"Soundwave!" the two shouted.


	4. Bring in the babysitter

A/N

There's no picture for this so…it's just the beginning of Soundwave's trouble.

A transformation most childish

Chapter 4: Bring in the babysitter

Soundwave sat on the floor, awkwardly. He wasn't used to two things as he sat. He wasn't used the sitting the floor being one. He also wasn't used to being surrounded by sparklings of both Autobot and Decepticon descent. He looked up at Megatron and Optimus. Each gave weary stares.

"You want me to watch these sparklings?" Soundwave questioned. "For _how_ long?"

"At least till we have something up to change them back," Optimus explained.

"So a while…"

"Pretty much," sighed Megatron.

"And I have to watch them, play with them and feed them?"

"We would appreciate that, yes," Optimus nodded.

Soundwave sighed, looking down at the smaller bots. They were looking up at him like an alien. Starscream, however, seemed to know exactly who Soundwave was. Starscream kicked and punched at Soundwave. The twins bickered. Wheeljack and Ratchet fiddled with the little toy they had. Prowl sobbed as Bumblebee and Jazz poked at once another. Ironhide and Grimlock looked like they were about to pick a fight with one another.

"We'll be back in a second," Optimus instructed, marching off.

"Good luck," scoffed Megatron, following Optimus.

Soundwave groaned, looking back at the ten. He lifted Prowl, reassuring the crying sparkling. Prowl took a moment to get used to Soundwave before he finally stopped crying. Starscream started crying afterward. Soundwave placed Prowl down and lifted the crying Decepticon. Eventually Starscream stopped. That's when Bumblebee started wailing. Then Jazz. Soon followed by Ratchet and Wheeljack. Prowl started up again as well. Soon enough all of them were crying.

"Oh no…" groaned Soundwave.

Soundwave stood up. He looked around, examining his situation. All of them were sobbing. Starscream was still kicking at him. Prowl raised his hands, begging to be lifted. Wheeljack and Ratchet were pulling at their item, arguing over it. The twins also argued over an item similar to a toy. Ironhide and Grimlock were locked in battle. Jazz and Bumblebee sobbed only because the others were.

"Situation: Dire. Solution: in progress…" Soundwave stated, continuing his careful gaze. He groaned, overwhelmed by the screams. He sighed, gathering himself again.

"Solution: found!" Soundwave cheered. "Rumble! Frenzy! Ravage! Laserbeak!"

He pressed the button on his shoulder. His cassette cavity opened, releasing four of the cassettes in his cavity. The four transformed into their robotic selves. Rumble and Frenzy gasped at the sight of the ten sparklings, jumping onto Soundwave. Ravage snarled, backing up. Laserbeak took the air and rested on the desk high above the sparklings' heads.

"Mission…sparkling sitting," Soundwave instructed.

"Sparkling sitting? For Autobots?" snapped Rumble.

"Oh! Look how cute Starscream looks!" chuckled Frenzy, pointing to the screaming Decepticon.

"Rumble watch Ratchet and Wheeljack. Frenzy, take Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee. Ravage separate Grimlock and Ironhide. Laserbeak watch over the Autobot twins," Soundwave ordered.

Rumble lifted Wheeljack and Ratchet. He placed them down beside their creation. They stopped crying, looking down at their invention. They quickly went back to work. Rumble groaned, glancing at Frenzy. Rumble let out a high pitched chuckle, pointing at his brother. Frenzy was chasing the three Autobots. Jazz chased after Bumblebee who chased after Prowl who chased after Jazz.

"Having some trouble, Frenzy?" snickered Rumble.

"Shut up and give me a hand!" ordered Frenzy, tripping over Jazz.

"You shut up!" growled Rumble, rushing to Frenzy.

Ravage snarled at the two Autobots. Ironhide snapped back with a growl from Grimlock. Ravage, furious by this, grabbed onto Ironhide by the neck. The little Autobot screamed, struggling to break free. Ravage set Ironhide down and went back for the escaping Grimlock. After the two were sitting peacefully, Ravage sat in front of them, smiling lightly.

Laserbeak held Sunstreaker in the air. The yellow twin squealed with joy at his amazing view. Laserbeak placed the young twin on the counter then flew back down to retrieve the other. Sideswipe did **not** like the view as much as Sunstreaker had. Sideswipe wailed in pure terror as he gazed down at the floor far below. Laserbeak almost dropped the little Autobot. Finally, Sideswipe rested on the desk.

Meanwhile, Soundwave thought he had the easiest job. He only had one of the ten sparklings to watch, Starscream. This wasn't true. Starscream was more than a handful. The bot hated Soundwave. He kicked, screamed, punched and unfortunately bit as well. Soundwave held together as best he could. Finally, the time a pure peace came. Naptime as the humans put it.

All ten of the sparklings laid calmly, motionless in slumber. Soundwave sat on the floor with Rumble and Frenzy on his legs, Ravage at his feet and Laserbeak on his shoulder. They were ready for a nap as well. Just when all seemed calmed, it became clear that it was only the eye of the storm. Prowl began crying.


	5. How’s about a walk?

A transformation most childish

Chapter 5: How's about a walk?

Optimus waved Soundwave off. Megatron, a hand to his chest and optics closed, was pleased with the final sign of peace. Soundwave had offered a walk with the little ones. Most of them at least. The twins, who'd been sobbing for the past couple of hours, finally fell to sleep so shortly before. No one dared to wake those two.

Soundwave held four leashes in each hand. Starscream, having overcome his hate for Soundwave, was pleased with the fresh air. He, surprisingly, was flying instead of walking. His little wings barely held him in the air. Wheeljack faced Soundwave, not pleased with the walk. His attention was diverted as a butterfly drifted past. Grimlock, much like Jazz, charged forward. Prowl, who'd also seen the butterfly, tried with all his might to grasp the flying creature but without success. Bumblebee begged to be lifted. Ironhide petted a helpless flower. Ratchet was kneeled down, about to eat a wrapper.

"Ratchet, do not eat the bubblegum-paper," Soundwave instructed, carefully.

"Bye…" whispered Optimus, quickly adding, "Good luck."

Soundwave continued his walk, pulling the wrapper from Ratchet. All was going well until Starscream's rockets finally failed. The little seeker hit the ground and began wailing. They weren't too far from the _Ark _but too far to walk everyone back while carrying a wailing Starscream. He groaned.

"Rumble…" mumbled Soundwave, pressing his shoulder button. "Eject."

The cassette leaped from its holding place, transforming into Rumble in mid-air. Rumble stood a moment, ready for anything. He soon relaxed at the sight of the ten little sparklings. He groaned, looking up at Soundwave.

"We're still looking after these guys!" whimpered Rumble.

"Affirmative," replied Soundwave.

Rumble, reluctantly, lifted Starscream. The small sparkling stopped wailing. He looked at Rumble and his face twisted into a grimace. This is when the kicking started. Rumble struggled to keep the sparkling in his arms. Much to his dismay, they continued walking. Prowl and Ironhide paraded in front followed by a charging Grimlock and a trudging Ratchet. Jazz messed with Bumblebee who still wished to be held. Wheeljack was marching slowly behind Soundwave.

"How much longer…" grumbled Rumble.

"We will turn back soon…" Soundwave responded.

"You're joking! I want to go back the **Decepticon** base and hang with **Decepticon mechs**!" hissed Rumble.

"We will return to the Decepticon base once Megatron commands it."

"I'm tired of Megatron helping Optimus with something as meaningless at sparklings. Sure **one's** a Decepticon but the rest are lousy Autobots!" growled Rumble, lifting Starscream high in the air.

Starscream looked down and cheered, clapping his hands together. Rumbled groaned, placing Starscream back on the ground. The little seeker frowned, but soon took to the air once more. Rumble crossed his arms.

"I don't want to walk anymore," he groaned.

"Then return…" Soundwave offered, opening the cassette holder.

"I won't go back in if we keep going back to the **Autobot** base," Rumble huffed, crossing his arms.

"Rumble…" mumbled Soundwave, closing the cavity.

"I hate Autobots but especial Sparklings!" hissed Rumble.

Soundwave watched Rumble spin on his heels and storm away. Soundwave eventually turned around as well. The sparklings seemed more than eager to return home. They all rushed forward, including those who once straggled behind. Soundwave kept a careful eye on Rumble, from a distant. Rumble, with arms crossed, mumbled to himself as he kept glancing back at Soundwave.

"How can I stay mad at the guy? I mean I got a home with him…" sighed Rumble, falling back.

"Welcome back, Rumble." Soundwave chimed. "We will return shortly."

"I know…I know. So how much longer with these little bots?" grumbled Rumble.

"That is a question, I'm afraid I don't have the answer for."


	6. Lunch time

A/N

Apparently I've had this chapter done for a while and didn't realize it...stupid me.

A transformation most childish

Chapter 6: Lunch time

_I'll kill him. After him, I'll kill the little sparkling responsible for this mess._

Megatron thought to himself grimly as he sat at a large table. Muddy colored mush splashed across his face, hiding his frown. His eyes were narrowed, not facing either sparkling on the sides of him. He was too angry to even give a glare to them.

Starscream was the worse as he often was. He giggled as he splashed his spoonful of the brown mush over the top of Megatron's head. The leader growled quietly but this, unfortunately, did not stop the squealing child. Prowl giggled, covering his mouth. Megatron, however, did not resist the urge to grasp them both. The two weren't held tight but still.

Bumblebee sat next to Megatron's right. He had his hands on the table but made no move to try and pull himself up. He simply watched as Starscream and Prowl played with Megatron with a blank, emotionless stare.

Wheeljack sat next to Bumblebee. He also held a spoon. He waved it in the air, begging for food. Megatron wasn't going to feed him while the two were playing with the food along his cranium.

Jazz sat to Megatron's left, behind Prowl. He, like Bumblebee, had his hands on the table but didn't try to get onto the table to play alongside Prowl and Starscream. He giggled though. He happily chimed in with Prowl and Starscream's laughter.

Ironhide, who sat beside Jazz, had his head rested on the desk. His eyes were lightly closed and his arm edged close to his face. He snoozed softly. He, seemingly, did not care for the food being giving. He slept calmly.

Ratchet and Grimlock sat opposite Megatron. Ratchet sat calmly, hands resting in front of him. Grimlock wasn't facing Megatron. He was leaning over the table, tongue hanging out. It seemed as if he was trying to get the leftovers falling onto the floor.

Megatron's eye twitched. When he got a hold of either Optimus or Soundwave, they'd be sorry. Oh yes, they'd be sorry. He would do something horrible to them. Mangle them or simply shoot them down. Speak of the devil, Soundwave came parading in. Megatron groaned.

"More porridge anyone?" Soundwave hummed.

Megatron simply moved his glare to his so-called loyal Decepticon. What he saw when he did, made him move his glare away once more. Soundwave held a spoon and a bowl of porridge. That wasn't what hurt Megatron's glare. Soundwave was wearing a large "Kiss the Cook" apron, similar to a human.

"What in all of Cybertron are you wearing!?" snapped Megatron.

Soundwave didn't seem to understand as he took away the bowl in front of Megatron. Megatron groaned, realizing what was happening. Soundwave was beginning to enjoy this job, looking after all the little sparklings. He had his helper, of course. Rumble and Frenzy had been running around all day, looking dazed and weary.

"You can't really be enjoying this," groaned Megatron, shrugging lightly.

"Sparklings are fragile," Soundwave mumbled. "No matter what side."

"These aren't sparklings!" howled Megatron. "These are Autobots and Starscream. Why are we watching them? Why don't we get rid of them? A couple less Autobots to battle."

"I don't think that's smart," answered Soundwave, setting down the bowl and spoon.

"And why not?" snapped Megatron.

"We are in the center of an Autobot base," Soundwave nodded.

"Alright, whatever," groaned Megatron, setting Starscream in the center of the table.

Starscream made his way into Soundwave's bowl. He popped out, covered in porridge. The other sparklings howled with laughter. Jazz finally jumped onto the table. He tried to pull Starscream out. Grimlock paraded down the table, running into the bowl. He began to lick at Starscream's helm. This sent Starscream into a never-ending scream.

"I think they should be put down the rest," Soundwave whispered.

"Optimus wants 'Wheeljack' to work on the gizmo," grumbled Megatron.

Soundwave lifted Starscream, Jazz and Grimlock up and walked off. Wheeljack pulled out the gizmo that would hopefully return everyone to normal. Megatron sighed, standing up. He gathered Bumblebee and Prowl up in his arms. He moved after Soundwave, leaving Ironhide to snooze and Ratchet to assist Wheeljack.

_Sparklings! Why am I left to deal with such Sparklings! When I get my hands on Optimus…_


End file.
